Mistaken Incidents
by agreywriter15
Summary: He had everything he could have ever wanted. But, when an incident happens between his close friend and the girl that he loved, is he willing to risk everything he has? Or will he stick around to find the truth? MushraxYakumo oneshot.


Summary - He had everything he could have ever wanted. But, when an incident happens between his close friend and the girl that he loved, is he willing to risk everything he has? Or will he stick around to find the truth?

Disclaimer - I do not own Shinzo. The only thing I own are the things I write.

* * *

The scream echoed in the seemingly desolated hallway. He could tell which room the voice was coming from. He knew the sound of it all too well. He ran up the two flights of stairs. Though the distance was short he could already feel his breathing turning ragged, as if he had just run a mile. At the top of the steps, He stopped, listening for the sound. The darkness of the hall made it almost impossible to maneuver. Once, he almost tripped on what seemed like a pair of slippers. Then he heard it again.

This time he was pretty sure of where it came from. It was from the same room. He ran to the source of the sound and made no hesitation in which direction to turn into and where it would lead him. He turned left to the first corridor, then right to the next, followed by another left on the last one. Then he was about a few feet away from the closed door.

Light seeped through the bottom of the door. It began to glow brighter with each step that he made. Closer and closer he went quietly, until he was right next to the door.

His heart thumped wildly at his chest as he stood silently by the door. He could hear the voices inside. Were they laughing? No it didn't seem that way. It was more like they were whispering. But, then what was all that screaming?

The ever dreading silence, in the hall, made it even more unbearable. He was tempted to just open the door. He had to find out. He closed his eyes and quickly opened the door. Silence greeted him at the sound of the door opening. He then opened his eyes. The scene before him was not at all what he expected.

The room before him was utterly messy. Misplaced books fell from their shelves and were littered to the floor. Clothes were everywhere, covering the entire floor. And the smell of trash flew to nose. He crunched his face in obvious grimace. But, this was not what displeased him.

Two people were in the room. One was a girl and one was a guy. He recognized both of them.

The girl, known as Yakumo, stood at the corners of her bed. Her hair was slight mess, as it was wrapped in a messy ponytail. She wore a light pink night gown that was almost transparent, easily showing, the clothing that lay beneath. Her face was filled with shock, almost as if she hadn't expected this.

Next to her, about two or three centimeters away, sat a half-naked guy, known as Sago. The only piece of clothing that he wore was his light, blue helmet and his dark green pants. He too looked a bit shocked, as he hadn't expected this situation at all. He half-opened half-closed his mouth, as if trying to get out words in an attempt to speak. But, no words ever came out, making himself look accidentally like a fish out of water.

He could have laughed at this, like normal times. But now…now wasn't the time.

Yakumo was the first to break the silence. "Mushra this-" she tried to explain.

But, her words were not heard. A sudden rush of hot emotion grinded over in his stomach. His attention was solely focused on them, but no words were ever heard. His thoughts were clouded, only filled with anger. He couldn't hear a word she had said. This only fueled his sudden temper.

"Forget it, Yakumo!" he heard himself say. Then he stomped his way out and left the room, giving the door a big slam.

-

Half-lidded eyes stared back at him as he continued to look at the mirror in front. He couldn't seem to recognize who it was at first. The lavender colored hair, was now mixed with a pale brown color and was tangled in all corners. It almost seemed like he hadn't washed it for days. This was not the worse damage though.

He could feel a slight sting to his cheek, as blood slowly seeped from its corners. He bent down the sink and tried to wash the mud that stuck to his hair. He rinsed it carefully, then looked back at the mirror. His hair was now drooping wet, but his cheek still stung. He reached up the mirror cabinet and pulled out a bottle of medicine and then carefully applied it to the cut. Pain immediately flitted to his cheeks.

"Ouch!" he slightly yelped, as he brought his hand to his face.

A loud knock to the door brought him out of his reverie. He could have merely shrugged it off, but whomever was knocking at door was very persistent. He could already feel a slight headache coming to him. He grimaced to himself. It must have been the heavy drinking at the bar.

He then slowly made his way to the door. He tiptoed lightly so that whoever was outside wouldn't hear. The knocking continued. He was now in front of the door. He first slowly unlocked the chain, before suddenly stopping. The pounding noise seemed to have stopped. Was the person outside finally gone?

"I know you're there, Mushra. Now open the door." A voiced called from the outside.

The voice outside was unmistakenably familiar. He would always hear it as a child. He and the owner of the voice would always play together as kids; they were best buddies. But, now the voice only seemed like an object of annoyance that he was very willing to throw away. Rage now filled his system, replacing his fondness of realization.

"Alright, that's it. You leave me no choice." Said the voice.

The metal doorknob suddenly began to turn ice cold before Mushra suddenly realized it and quickly let go of the knob. Cracks, slowly seeped through the knob before it suddenly broke and turned into bits of pieces. Then the door was knocked down and Mushra suddenly felt himself being pushed up the walls of his apartment. He looked down to the face of an angry, Sago.

Sago's face contorted downwards, giving him an ugly look of anger. His look gave a sudden remembrance, as Mushra remembered to the last time his friend was this angry.

_It was when they were kids. A trio of reptilian like enterrans were laughed mockingly, while he sat there, crying his eyes out. The trio had done it again. Though this time it seemed worse than ever before._

"_You're not enterrans." One of them mocked._

"_You're a human. A half-breed!" called a fatlike lizard._

"_You belong with them." hissed the gator-like enterran._

_The young boys continued to laugh mockingly, not noticing the anger that suddenly filled the face of the young aqua enterran. His hands curled into his fist and a light cloud of mist began to circle the young reptilians. Then the air around them turned ice cold, freezing them. And then as quick as it came, the frozen reptilians shattered into pieces and now they lay, broken and battered to the ground._

That was the last time, Mushra ever saw Sago get really angry. He knew that he could not avoid this so easily. His friend seemed too serious and now was not suppose to be the time for thoughts. Heck, he knew that.

"It's not what you thought it was." Sago tried to explain, but Mushra merely scoffed at him. It was obvious that he didn't believe a word that his friend had just said.

"I don't believe you." He answered back. He sounded like a child then. A stubborn child who absolutely refused to do as he was told.

"Listen to me!" said Sago, as he continued to push, Mushra up to the wall. "You got it all mixed up. Yakumo was just tending my injuries."

Mushra continued to not believe a word that his friend tried to say or explain. "Then why did I hear screaming?"

A light blushed formed on his friend's pale cheek. "I was just teasing her…." He trailed off.

At this Mushra's eyes suddenly widened and then he quickly pushed himself off of Sago's grip. "You what?" he almost screamed.

"You heard me already." Sago retorted.

"Alright, but one last question." Mushra stated and Sago merely nodded, waiting for his friend to continue. "Why were you both half-naked?"

"Mushra, didn't I already tell you? She was only tending my injuries."

"With that gown she wore?" questioned Mushra.

Sago could only sigh. Why couldn't Mushra see the truth?

"Mushra," he started. "It was dark, you know. You do know that right? It was almost time to sleep."

"Oh." Was all Mushra could say, his anger and his stubborn attitude slowly going away.

Sago turned and looked away, shaking his head at his friend's behavior. "You better go back. She has been worried sick about you. She wouldn't even finish tending my wounds."

Mushra could only smile at Sago's back before he ran out the room and sped past through the door.

-

Mushra stared at the dark, brown painted door. So he was here again, but this time for a different purpose. He could feel his heart thumped loudly, almost as if it threatened to burst. Nervousness was what filled his entire body. He could feel it at every fiber of his being.

Will she forgive him? Not after what he'd done. Surely she wouldn't. But, still there was a possibility that she might forgive him and a possibility that she might not even look or listen to him. But, hadn't Sago said that she was worried about him? The thought only made him even more hesitant to open the door.

He slowly brought his up to the bronze, metal doorknob. Shakily, he turned it, turning the door slowly open.

The room itself was entirely dark. No noise could be heard, except maybe for the small hoots of an owl that may be perching itself outside. The place was the same as he had left it. He could still smell the garbage as it again floated to his nose and since the garbage was still here, he could pretty much tell that the room was messy too.

And then short sudden movements, was seen in the one of the darkest corners of the room, out of the corners of his eye. He quickly made his way to it, convinced that it was her. Upon arrival, he could see that a towel was covering her. A dark, purple was its color. The towel covered her entire body and it shook lightly. Was she crying?

He slowly took the piece of fabric off of her and placed it lightly to the side. Her face revealed utter sadness. Her eyes were droopy, almost as if she hadn't slept for days. Was she this worried about him?

"Hey Yakumo. You okay?"

Her head slowly turned to his direction and then he was given the tightest hug he had ever felt. "Mushra!" she cried, as she buried her face to the crook of his neck.

"Shh….it's not your fault. It's my fault." He whispered. He tried to calm her down, but she continued to shake.

"Mushra…" she mumbled.

"It's okay. I'm right here, always." He soothed. He lightly kissed the top of her head.

She looked up at him. Her eyes were slightly watered, from before. He reached down, pulled her face up, and gave her a kiss on both cheeks. In return she kissed him back.

"I love you. You know that, right?" he asked, lightly.

She nodded back, hugging him again, while whispering the words, "I love you too."

End.

* * *

So how was it? Did it fit your liking? I added Sago here because well I'm sort of becoming a fan of him too. Maybe I'll even write a oneshot about him. The thing is I don't know who to pair him up with. It's either Yakumo or Binka, but it's probably going to be Yakumo. Oops, I'm babbling again, aren't I.

It's been so long since I've written here (about two weeks) and I guess I can't help myself. Anyways, tell me what you think of this story. Any kind of reviews are welcome.

:P


End file.
